I'm Not That Special
by queenpearl
Summary: Arizona gets the chance to meet someone just like her in Yokosuka after the latest convoy. Also from the SV thread. Enjoy.


Been sitting on this one for a while. All characters go to their owners. No battleships (or ocean liners) were harmed in the making of this.

Summary: Arizona gets to meet with someone who's not that different from her... This is an omake of an omake, sort of. So... omakeception anyone?  
 **  
Omake: I'm Not that Special  
**  
The cafe was small, a mere corner joint compared to the busyness of downtown Yokosuka. People who walked past on the sidewalk would've seen through the window two woman sitting at a middle table facing each other. One was a redhead with gold-fleked gray eyes dressed appropriately in a gray sweatshirt and skirt, white gloves extending halfway up her arms underneath the sleeves of her sweater. Her red hair was pulled back tight, the bangs kept in check by a hair clip. The other had a bit more flare to her outfit. Her skirt was red and she had buckle black shoes with a small heel on them. Her top was about as revealing as her companions but it had a lovely white stared design. Her own red hair was allowed to fall a bit more freely although a lovely butterfly clip kept the center of it from going out of control leaving the rest to fall around her shoulders. Around her neck dangled a blue heart necklace that one of the submarines had "gifted" to her.

"At first I thought it was just the times but now I'm beginning to wonder if our "decency" is more than just out of place." She said, Irish brogue subdued but still heard all the same.

"You don't know how many times I've asked the same thing. Have you seen the Lieutenant's skirt. Utterly scandalous!"

The Irish girl stifled a giggle with a gloved hand. "I have not had the pleasure of meeting too many warships outside my own country, madam Arizona. You're one of the first. You'd have to point her out to me."

"Oh I'd be happy to. Perhaps someone who doesn't have my reputation will have better luck with her."

For her part, Arizona was enjoying herself. Oddly enough it was Pennsylvania in junction with Jintsu who suggested that she go into town. Why her trigger happy sister teamed up with the cruiser Arizona could only guess but she didn't dare question Jintsu when she suggested it. The cruiser could be _utterly terrifying_ when she wanted to be. Thus the standard found herself downtown still trying to decide what she wanted to do when she'd run into (not literally of course) another shipgirl. Arizona hadn't the pleasure of meeting her before, she'd sank before she was born, but the battleship would know that long sleek hull capped by 4 distinctive funnels anywhere. She had known Olympic after all, the liner was a common sight in New York for much of Arizona's career and Titanic was every bit Olympic's twin. If they stood together, Arizona would swear she could not tell them apart. More than a bit surprised to find the liner so far from Britain the two had struck up conversation which was taken to a more convenient location indoors resulting in their current position.

Titanic eyed the battleship in front of her with mildly veiled interest. She'd be lying if she said Arizona didn't intrigue her. One of the first things she'd done after her summoning was catch up on 150 years worth of history. Much of it was horrifying, the scale of the World Wars in particular, but as soon as she'd heard that Arizona had also been summoned and was currently in Yokosuka she knew she had to meet the battleship she'd read so much about. It'd taken her months of pleading, begging, and whatever else she could do before Cunningham finally caved and agreed to let her go first to the United States (New York was more than she ever dreamed and Panama was a _wonder!_ ) before joining up with the next convoy to Japan. Under escort the whole time of course. Britain had summoned so many ships, civilian and military alike, than they knew what to do with and so many were serving in far away outposts. Originally it was to be Vanguard that escorted her but Hood had insisted upon accompanying her, pulling out all the stops to at the very least, get out of British waters and see some of the new world. Most of her methods involved blackmail (courtesy of the submarines. Titanic resolved _never_ to get on her bad side). The result was was a welcome addition to the convoy. As nice as Hood's presence was, Titanic was glad to have some shore leave. Running into (not quite literally) Arizona was more than she could've hoped for and she was happy to converse with the American standard. Arizona's reputation preceded her (Titanic had heard about her infamous prude rage from Kirishima) and Titanic was quite glad they could get along so well. They certainly shared the same taste in fashion...

She blinked herself back to the present, offering Arizona a warm smile which was readily returned. The standard may be quiet most of the time but she was friendly when she wanted to be. A bit on the stuffy side sure but that was easily worked with. Glancing to her right where a few persons were gathering outside the cafe to get "a glimpse of the world famous ocean liner and battleship together" Titanic sighed.

"How do you deal with it all?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"The fame? How people put you on a pedestal you don't deserve?" Titanic was genuinely curious. The matter of her own issues back home proved to be troublesome enough, never mind in foreign lands. At least at home she had her sisters to ward any unwelcome guests away (Olympic had a nasty kick and Britannic a mean right hook) but here...

"It's taken me much practice." Arizona replied after a moment of thought. "I don't accept it. I never will but to each their own. I was born in a free country, taught to respect other people's opinions, choices, even if I don't agree with them. If they want to put me on some silly pedestal of martyrdom then that's their choice."

Titanic nodded thoughtfully. "It's just, well you haven't been to America since you've been summoned have you?" She asked.

"No, the Fleet Activities here won't permit it. Too many Abyssals running around. Again, pedestal even if they're doing it unintentionally." The battleship replied.

"Well, I was summoned in Britain. In _Portsmouth._ The entire fleet was present." She took a deep breath. "I think they were expecting another battleship or a cruiser maybe. When they got me well, the looks on their faces were far more than if they'd gotten another warship. And then there's the rest of the country to consider. I mean, what did I do to deserve the accolade? I failed is what I did. Failed in my duties spectacularly! I was supposed to get them all to New York safely and I couldn't even do that. If anyone deserves praise it's Olympic. She survived the war and the years that followed. She even sank a submarine! The only ship of our kind to do so! Compared to her, I'm nothing. I'm not that special..." Titanic was not all that shocked when she read the news about her sinking. She'd been awake and aware that whole 2 hours and 40 minutes, dying only when her back broke. She'd known how many people were left aboard her so the carnage was not a shocker. The accolade however was. When it came down to it, she and Arizona were not all that different. Two ships who died, one in peace, the other in war, both thrust into a spotlight they had no business being in.

Arizona nodded, looking down. "I can see how that would pose a problem." She said. Oh she was well aware of her admirers here in Japan. Some were respectful, others were just downright crazy. She could imagine what it was like back home although some of the rumors she'd heard gave her some idea. At least she didn't have to deal with that sort of public adoration. Titanic on the other hand...

Arizona felt some measure of pity for the girl. Titanic was a civilian ship. An ocean liner meant for nothing more than the purpose of ferrying people between England and North America. Their roles in history could not be more different and yet here they were, in the same proverbial "boat." Mentally slapping herself over the head for the pun, Arizona fixed Titanic with a level look.

"There's nothing you can really do about it in the end. You can make it as clear as you like that you disapprove. Not saying you aren't special, we all are in our own way. We contribute something unique. But if you don't want the pedestal just say so. Even so, there will always be those who will see you that way. You have to accept that and the sooner you do, the better off you're going to be. Makes life a whole lot easier." Wasn't that the truth. Arizona was still learning how to adjust to "that crowd" as she called it but tolerating them was a whole lot less of a headache.

Titanic nodded. "I see. Thank you madam Arizona."

Arizona held up a gloved hand. "Arizona or Ari, please." She said with a small smile. "I think after today you can call me Ari."

Titanic matched her smile. "Ti, s'what my sister's call me." She replied, her Irish brogue momentarily abandoning her.

She took a sip of her drink, not noticing the battleship's blush at this statement. At last Arizona replied. "Ti, I like it." And Titanic's grin was warm enough to melt a whole iceberg.


End file.
